Red Moon
by Kurogato14
Summary: Remilia ama a Sakuya, pero parece que esta ultima no le corresponde, pero ella también siente lo mismo, solamente que tiene miedo de aceptarlo...le dirá que si a su ama?


Esta es la primera vez que escribo un FF de Touhou...sobre mi pareja favorita, Remilia y Sakuya, no soy muy familiarizada con los juegos, (aunque ya los he pasado todos xD) pero pensé que una historia amorosa entre ellas no sería mal :A ya que la falta de hombres en Gensokyo...las hace gay?  
>Disfruten.<p>

* * *

><p>Habían pasado ya 5 días desde que mi ama, Remilia Scarlet, pudo llevar a cabo su plan de "Luna Roja" estaba un poco angustiada por su seguridad, porque no dudaba que en cualquier momento llegarían a la mansión con plan de matarla y después ir con la cabeza de su hermana menor, Flandre.<p>

Estaba preocupada, tenía que protegerla como diera costo, aunque me costara la vida, no debería de olvidar la razón por la cual ahora vivo en su mansión, gracias a ella, tuve una esperanza de seguir viviendo y borrar aquel pasado trágico que tanto quería olvidar, gracias a Remilia…sigo viva….

Desde aquel día me convertí en una sirvienta más de todas, pero había una diferencia MUY clara, que hasta en millas se podía notar: era HUMANA. Mis amas eran vampiras, pero por alguna razón, se limitaban en siquiera pensar en mi sangre, debería de ser un honor, cualquiera persona que me viera aquí, en la mansión, donde casi todos eran vampiros, me llamarían masoquista y adicta al peligro, o adrenalina. Pero en verdad, ellas se preocupaban por mí, me acuerdo perfectamente de aquella pelea que tuve con una tal Reimu Hakurei, me dejó herida gravemente, Remilia había visto todo y rápidamente fue por mi auxilio, y juró matarla, aunque ella fuera mi ama, me trata como si fuera alguien demasiado importante. Eso era lo que pensaba hasta que un día….

_-"Sakuya, necesito hablar contigo"-Remilia me había hablado, asentí y llegué a su cuarto, la puerta estaba abierta de par en par, la cual claramente me decía que debía pasar, al entrar, la encontré sentaba orgullosamente en su "trono" so me arrodille al frente de ella, pero ella movió su cabeza de un lado a otro diciéndome "no" entonces me paré rápidamente y la mire directamente a sus ojos, ella sonrió y continuó-"Sakuya…desde que has estado aquí, no puedo estar mas agradecida que nada, tu has sido la mas fiel de todas….pero tengo miedo, esto…tengo miedo que se salga de mis manos"_

_-"Que es lo que pasa? Hay un problema? Es Flandre?"-La bombeaba con preguntas, sabía que lo odiaba, pero no podía resistirme, yo era una simple humana y tenía derecho a sentir curiosidad_

_-"No, no es eso"-Respondió fríamente-"Eres tu"_

_-"Que es…lo que pasa conmigo?"_

_-"Desde que estas aquí…no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, desde aquella vez que llegaste a mi, con deseos de terminarme, de matarme, no podía dejar de pensar en aquella sonrisa malévola que me cautivo, tus ojos, tu cabello…tus labios"-Me susurraba-"Yo te amo"_

_Aquella declaración era algo que no me esperaba, primero me negué rotundamente contra lo que ella decía._

_-"Se siente bien…Ama? No necesita sangre?"-Le preguntaba aun sin creerle lo que me decía_

_-"No…tu eres lo único que necesito, lo único que quiero, me limito a tomar tu sangre, Sakuya, pues pienso que tu sangre pura no la merezco siquiera pasar o saborearla con mi boca…por favor, se mía"_

_-"Lo siento! Pero yo solamente puedo ser una simple sirvienta, no puedo hacer nada mas, no debo de involucrarme amorosamente con usted!"-Salí corriendo lo mas rápido que pude, lo más rápido que mis piernas me dejaron, quería llorar, quería gritar, pero las lagrimas y mi voz no salían, no podían…_

Desde aquel momento, Remilia ya no me ha hablado del caso, pero el punto es que…yo también siento lo mismo, algo llamado "Amor" pero yo la veo como admiración, aún asi, cada vez que la veo, y pienso en ella, siento mariposas en mi estomago y siento como mis mejillas se calientan, formando un color rojo en estas. Pero como ya había dicho, no puedo involucrarme con ella amorosamente, simplemente es mi trabajo y debo de llevarlo acabo hasta que muera, entonces ella se conseguirá a otra y olvidará mis sentimientos de forma permanente.

Seguía caminando por los pasillos largos de la mansión, en mis manos llevaba la merienda, pues ya era hora de esta, caminaba ventana por ventana, la luna roja se reflejaba a través del cristal, dejando una luz roja iluminar mi camino hacia el cuarto de mi ama, caminaba y caminaba, subiendo el ritmo del paso a cada instante, hasta parecer que estaba corriendo, tenía ganas de ver su rostro, suave, y angelical de siempre. El tiempo parecía transcurrir lentamente, pues cuando llegué a su lugar, eran las 8:06 y la ultima vez que vi eran las 8, el efecto de la luna por fin tenía su resultado. Al llegar con ella, vi como ella estaba sentada en su "trono" de siempre, con su misma cara angelical que me volvía loca. Estoy muy feliz de haber aceptado trabajar con ella.

Remilia me sonrió dulcemente, haciendo que mis mejillas cambiaran a un color rosa, lentamente me fue cautivando sus ojos, haciéndome perder en esas lagunas de sangre.

-"Pareces estar extasiada por verme"-Dijo en tono burló-"Sakuya…?"

-"Ama…yo"

-"Sakuya…mi deseo de toda la vida siempre ha sido compartir la eternidad contigo…"

Una vez más, Remilia me había hecho sonrojarme, sus palabras resonaban dentro de mi cabeza, estaba a punto de olvidarme de mis sentimientos, pero luego llega ella y me los recuerda una vez más, parece que nunca me podré escapar de ellos. Remilia caminó hacia mí y, aventó el plato que tenía entre mis manos y me besó dulcemente. Sus labios dulces, carnosos y tibios contra los míos: fríos y pálidos. Jugábamos con nuestras lenguas para ver quien tenía el control, mi ama obviamente ganó, no creo que este fuera su primer beso durante más de 400 años y que solamente haya estado en la mansión. Miles de pensamientos bombardeaban en mi cabeza, no sabía si estaba bien o mal, no sabía si quería más o quería que todo terminara de una vez, quería gritar, decirle que estaba todo mal pero también decirle lo mucho que me encantaba, interiormente me estaba muriendo por tener esos labios un poco más…Al terminar aquel apasionante beso, ella me vio directamente a los ojos, otra vez, y me preguntó.

-"Y cuál es tu deseo?"

Me sorprendí, pensé dos veces lo que iba a decir y conteste con una sonrisa.

-"Amarte por siempre"

* * *

><p>Fin...se que el final no fue como lo quería...tenía la idea en mi cabeza pero no se como explicarla D:<br>Espero que no la haya arruinado...ademas me di cuenta que repito muchas veces una palabra, tratare de no hacer eso en las siguientes publicaciones.  
>Dejen Reviews!<br>Gracias


End file.
